


Everything Stays

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Chuck is absolved, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Husbands, Love, M/M, Monsters are people, Peace, Post Season 15, Post Series, Spoilers, not really but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: What if Chuck could be convinced to be the hero  instead of the villain? Maybe there could be a happy ending for everyone, after all.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little musing. We were taking about this in the Profound Bond server, what if Chuck became a good guy instead? 
> 
> Lemme know what you think of this ♡  
> I don't have the energy for long fics, but I'll get there one day.

_Endings are hard...I've said that once before. Satisfied with my conclusion, I thought I had laid the characters of this story to rest; No happy ending, no sad ending, just a melancholic ambiguity that left my readers perched on the edge of their seat. I thrived on their hunger, dangling peace in their faces. The chronicles of Sam and Dean were mine, they belonged to me, and me alone._

_But the characters weren't finished. They had more to say. Team Free Will refused to stay suspended in time, and I was forced to pick up my pen again and prolong the inevitable. This is how the ending changed._

~

The world is quiet as the sun rises in the east, just as it always has, seeping through cracks in blinds and curtains. The rays are warm where they touch flesh, and disruptive where they shine on closed eyes, forced awake by the intense glow. Someone releases a soft sigh as their annoyance dissipates, melting into the softness beneath their back, and the solid form against their chest. 

Cas' arms are a comforting weight where they rest on Dean's stomach, a head of dark curls tucked under Dean's chin. The sun is still in his face, but moving means running the risk of pulling the man from his dreams, and Dean delights in watching the twitches in his face. A furrowed eyebrow here, a nose scrunch there, and the occasional breathy sigh of *Dean*. The best part is the gentle rise and fall of his husband's chest, and the pulse in his veins. Castiel is alive, in his arms, and human. Dean is never letting him go again. 

Dean, Cas, Jack, Sam and Eileen - they live together, in a large communal house they built far away from the busy flow of city life. Close enough for emergencies and amenities, but far enough they can rest with ease. There is no one to bother them out here, though they often have friends - family - visit. 

It had taken a while, but Dean had finally been able to nail down Jack and Cas' fishing lessons, an activity they indulged in often. There was a lake nearby that had, of course, been a major sell for Dean. He had missed the relaxation of a line in the water, fish nibbling at the bait, and the pride of reeling in a big one. But now he enjoyed it with his husband and son, along with his brother and sister-in-law. 

There were no more monsters to chase, no big bads to gank. The world was new, clean, but somehow, still the same. Monsters still existed, but they weren't monsters anymore. They were people too, and for a wary, tired hunter, the transition was easy. His entire life had been full of anger, hate and revenge towards them and he had let it go. The past was - well, a thing of the past. There was no more killing, no more bloodshed, just a beautiful world they could all share and cherish. 

Dean thought he would have been bored in this world, yet somehow, they found new things to experience everyday. Making up for lost time, he felt whole in a way he could have never imagined. 

This was Jack's world, the garden he had rebuilt from Eden's ashes. After touching his Grandfather's heart and sucking out his darkness and sending it to the Empty, love filled Chuck's heart and balance to the universes were restored. Where there was once Darkness, there was now Light, Life where there had once been Emptiness. 

Even in his visions though, Cas had told him he hadn't seen _this_ , hadn't seen _them_. He'd believed his confession was his last, and yet, here they are. Together. 

"I love you, Dean." 

Cas' raspy voice startles him out of his thoughts, the daily morning greeting followed by a peck on his lips as he lifts himself up. Dean stokes his hand up Cas' back, a lazy grin on his face. 

"Morning, sunshine," he whispers. "I love you too." 

Their foreheads touch, and Cas grins back. 

"It wasn't a dream." Dean huffs a laugh. The disbelief had stopped shaking his voice a long time ago, and now it was a mantra they shared.

"Yeah, Cas. I'm here. We're here." He continues to stroke Cas' back as the man snuggles up against him, settling down on his chest again. They sit there together in bed, unbothered by the passage of time. Sooner or later, they'll get up and Cas will tend to his bees, and Dean will tinker with the Impala. Eileen will attend her classes to teach sign language, Sam will rearrange the library again, and Jack will just get to be a kid. 

It wasn't the kind of retirement Dean had been expecting, but he was finally at peace. 

~

The last 'i' is dotted, the last 't'crossed. He lets the ink set before finally, finally closing this book for good, before staring up at the stars. Sometimes, an author can learn from their characters. Chuck hopes he's set things right this time.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡
> 
> Come chill with destiel lovers in the [ Profound bond](https://discord.gg/profoundbond) discord server ^_^ must be 18+


End file.
